The above prior art discloses novel intermodal vehicles for use in forming a train of highway trailers including leading and trailing trailers interconnected to each other and supported by the intermodal vehicles. The intermodal rail vehicle of the present disclosure may be used with trailers of any configuration, including trailers designed for hauling “ISO” shipping containers. Each of the highway trailers includes a coupler socket assembly at its leading end and a coupler socket assembly at its trailing end. Each socket assembly is provided with a pair of vertically spaced apart aligned apertures for receiving a vertical coupling pin. The intermodal vehicles are characterized by two lower frame assemblies, each supported by a rail wheel and axle assembly and a one-piece upper rifting frame assembly supported by the two lower frame assemblies by spring means. The spring means include air springs which are arranged so that when air is evacuated air from the air springs, the upper lifting frame will descend toward the lower frame assemblies and when air is added to the air springs, the upper lifting frame will rise and concurrently raise any trailers resting thereon to a height sufficient so that the trailer wheels are clear of the railroad track. In addition to this primary spring means, a secondary spring means is provided so as to support the trailer above the track in the event of failure of the primary air springs. In addition to a horizontal trailer support surface, the upper lifting frame includes a coupler tongue, or drawbar, which is formed to be received in the coupler socket of the trailer. Each end of the coupler tongue is provided with an aperture for receiving a vertical coupling pin which rises from the upper lifting frame to pass through the coupler socket assembly in the trailer and at the same time pass through the coupler tongue within the socket, thus effecting a connection between the intermodal vehicle and the trailer resting thereon. It is also a feature of the prior art that the lower frames are steerable with respect to the upper frame assembly. The prior art also discloses a transition vehicle or other means for connecting a unit train of intermodal vehicles having a unique coupling system to the “knuckle” couplers found on conventional trains.
The prior art has validated the idea of making a train of highway trailers with steerable intermodal vehicles which permit the make-up of a train without the need for cranes or other lifting devices; however, these prior intermodal vehicles are unnecessarily complex and it is beneficial to the art to provide a simplified intermodal vehicle of an improved design which corrects some of the weaknesses and complications found in the prior art.